Light's Out
by William X
Summary: Young boys and teens are going missing, and the disappearances seem to center around an abandoned sugar mill.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Mike stared off into the distance, a large building loomed in the horizon. Windows were shattered, the facade was crumbling, nobody had been their in a long time. "I don't know guys." he said.

His friend Sam looked at him. "C'mon, we've been planning this for a while."

Tim smacked him on the back "You aren't scared are you?".

Mike sighed. "I just doesn't sound safe, you know the rumors don't you."

Tim scoffed "I'm sure they're just making stuff up."

"Yeah, we can prove that it's just a bunch of crap." Sam added.

"Okay, if you say so." Mike said.

The three boys continued to trek through the thick overgrowth that surrounded the abandoned sugar mill. After a while they came across a fence. Mike looked up "Looks to high to climb."

Sam dropped his backpack near the fence. "That's why I brought my daddy's tools."

He reached in a grabbed a pair of pliers, and pinched one of the links. With a pop, the pliers cut through the rusty metal. Sam waved his hand, and Tim and Mike grabbed two other pairs of pliers from the backpack, and started cutting through the fence. Soon they had a large hole to slip through.

Stepping on the circle they cut out, the boys walked over to the large empty building. The close they got, the more it loomed over them. Once the reached it, Sam pulled open a rusty door, and the stepped into a large open room. "Wow this is so cool." he remarked.

"Yeah, I can't believe it." Tim agreed.

Inside the room was dimly illuminated from faint light shining through the faded windows up above. The boys walked carefully across, scanning the walls for doors. After finding one, the scurried down a darkened corridor.

After exploring several hallways and rooms, the boys heard a faint noise. "What's that." Mike whispered.

"Probably nothing." Sam replied.

"Still we should check it out." Tim said.

The boys walked into a small room, and saw where the noise was coming from. It was the faint hum from a mini fridge. Sam opened it up, and took out a bottle of soda. Tim grabbed one too, and they started chugging them. "Take one." Sam said.

Mike looked at them with a blank expression. "Guys this is bad news."

"Why?" Tim asked.

"Someone lives here!" Mike growled.

Sam nodded his head. "Probably a weird hobo."

The boys continued to explore the building. Suddenly they froze when the dim light in the room gave way to pitch black. They hadn't noticed the lights until they were shut off.

Suddenly their was a loud thump that echoed through the room. Mike looked side to side, but could not see anything. "Sam! Tim!" he called.

He heard no reply, but heard another loud thump. "Sam! Tim!" he called again.

He saw the silhouette of someone walking towards him, but he seemed bigger than Sam and Tim. He was whistling a strange tune. There was another thump, and pain shot through Mike's chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Morgan walked into the conference room, and sat down next to fellow agents Reid and Rossi. Hotchner and Garcia were standing next to the TV screen. "There have been numerous disappearances." Hotchner announced. "While no bodies were found, police are suspicious of the rate of the disappearances."

Garcia pointed her remote at the TV and pressed a button. The pictures of three young boys appeared. "These boys; Michael Clark, Samuel Johnson, and Timothy Roberts; were spotted together before never being seen again."

"So this UnSub has a preference for young adolescent boys." Morgan remarked.

"We can't assign a motive if he don't know how the were killed, or if they were even killed at all." Reid added.

"Once we talk to the locals, we can get a better idea of this case." Hotchner said. "Let's be on the plane in 20 minutes."

Soon the BAU was in the plane up in the clouds. Morgan looked down at the earth down below, as the distant scenery flew by. "You know, this kind of is rarely pleasant, but it really gets to me when kids are involved." he remarked.

"We are going deal with it." Jareau assured him. "We always do."

"JJ's right." Rossi added. "Evil may be persistent, but so are we. Anytime it shows it ugly face, we'll be ready to give it a mean right hook." he said as he slammed his fist into his palm.

"Let's get this guy." Morgan said.

"That's the spirit." Rossi replied.

"Okay guys." Hotchner announced. "Reid, Morgan, and Prentiss will help canvas the neighborhood, Rossi, Jareau and I will talk to the police and parents at the station."

After the plane landed, the BAU went out into the town. A police officer took Morgan, Reid, and Prentiss too a man. "These are FBI agents of the BAU, they would like to talk to you."

"Okay" the man replied. "Shot".

Morgan held up three photos. "Do you recognize these boys."

The man leaned in and studied them. "Yeah, I do."

"When did you see them." Morgan asked.

"I've seen them from time to time." he said. "Last time I saw them walking down the road in front of my house some time before Three."

"So you saw they were together when you saw them".

Morgan walked over to Prentiss and Reid. "What do you guys think." he asked.

"I think is seems believable." Prentiss said.

"It seems unlikely they were abducted by force." Reid added. "Perhaps they wandered into a isolated location themselves."

"That sounds likely." Morgan said. "Boys like to explore."

Meanwhile Hotchner stayed behind at the station. A policeman lead him and his agents into a room with three couples. They embraced each other while looking at the agents with worried eyes. Hotchner introduced himself and his agents to them. "Do you know each other?" he asked.

One of the wives, Mrs. Clark, spoke up. "We know each other through our sons."

"So your boys were good friends?" Rossi asked.

"Yes." said Mr. Johnson. "Mike and Tim would stay over at my house often."

"Often?" Jareau asked.

"Yes, quite often." Mrs. Roberts said. "The boys were very close."

"How did they meet." Prentiss asked.

"They meet at the local High School." Mr. Clark said. "The boys were freshmen."

"And would they go off exploring together?" Hotchner asked.

"Yes, around the neighborhood." Mrs. Johnson said.

"One of our agents said that a witness spotted the boys together around three. That's about a half hour the school gets out." said Rossi.

Hotchner lifted his phone. "One of them took a picture of the man. Does he look familiar."

All three couples nodded their heads. Hotchner saw no visible reaction, so he believed them. He lead the agents out of the room, and then called Morgan. "I talked to the parents, and they say the boys were quite close."

"Yeah it seems that way, why else would they be wandering off together. Reid doesn't think any grabbed them, that they went someplace themselves." Hotchner said.

"It's seems unlikely someone could overpower all three of them. Then again, if you threaten one of them, you can control the rest." replied Rossi.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Morgan drove off his fellow agents and a local policeman, Officer Timmons, with him. "So this guys says he sees them, and that is that last time they are seen." he said.

"We were told this wasn't the first time something like this has happened." Prentiss added."

"Yeah." said Timmons. "In a town like this young boys often just wander off. Usually they turn up, but recently they haven't. I've told my bosses about this, and with this triple disappearance they finally admit they have a problem."

"Can you show us some of the other families." Reid asked.

"I think I can." he replied. He leaned forward and pointed to a sign. "Turn there."

Morgan turned the car down a road, then turned again at a house Timmons pointed out. He lead the agents to the door, and knocked on it. "Police." he announced.

A man opened up the door. "Mr. Smith I'm here with the FBI, they have questions about your son Steve." said the policeman.

"It's about time." replied the man.

Reid, Prentiss, and Morgan lifted their credentials, and the man's eyes scanned them. He backed off, signalling for the agents to enter.

"This triple kidnapping left egg on the brass' faces, so they finally called in the feds." said Timmons.

Reid followed his fellow agents in, and gently closed the door. "What can you tell us about your Steve." he asked.

"A typical boy his age." Mr. Smith replied. "Liked to hang out with friends, explore around."

"Any particular places." Morgan asked.

"Nothing interesting here in town, but their are plenty out woods outside of the town's borders."

"The boys that recently disappeared were last seen on the edge of town." Prentiss noted.

"So it's possible the UnSub is operating in an isolated location." Morgan said. "They are always seen walking off on their own, and then are never seen again."

"Maybe homeless." Reid suggested.

"Must live somewhere in the woods, but were." added Prentiss.

"You said that people have not been coming back." Reid asked. "Can you contact the station and have them comb the records of all missing persons, especially the ones the three missing boys."

"Better yet." Morgan added. "We can talk to them in person."

Morgan drove his fellow agents, the policeman, and the father back to the station. Their he approached Hotchner. "Hotch we found something big. Officer Timmons showed us the father of a missing boy, and seems similar to the three boys. I'm seeing a pattern, I think these crimes have been going on for years."

"Do you have anymore proof?" Hotchner asked.

"Not right now, but Reid and Prentiss are looking into the missing person's reports." Morgan replied.

"That sounds good." said Hotch. "Why don't you go help them."

Morgan went into a room and saw Prentiss and Reid spreading out papers on a table. "Can you push that table over here?" Prentiss asked.

Morgan slip a table next to the one with the papers, and Reid and Prentiss spread the papers across them. Morgan looked at the papers, detailing people's disappearances. "We are sorting by age of person and date last seen." Reid explained.

"We are ruling out people who were found, and those outside of the apparent target range. It seems we were correct, unfortunately." Prentiss added. "Kids are going missing and not coming back."

"Let's tell Hotch we are ready with the profile."

Aaron Hotchner and his agents stood before the police. His agents had gave him the details, on the profile."

"Given the town's demographics, the offender is likely a white male. He preys on younger teenage boys."

"At this age, boys are going to be seeking freedom, but they don't yet have the ability to make important decisions." Rossi added. "The UnSub takes advantage of this fact."

"We believe he hunts them in isolated areas." said Jareau. "He waits for them to go exploring away from the public eye."

"Which leads to the possibility this man might be homeless." Morgan said.

"We advise parents keep tabs on their children at all times." said Hotch. "Despite his preference, he might target anyone who seems vulnerable."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Stephen Garrett cracked open a soda and took a sip. Annoying how those stupid kids were able to find them. Well, they wouldn't be a problem anymore. Garrett had disposed of them. Hopefully no one would find them.

Garrett turned on his pocket radio. He tuned through the channels, listening to local music and talk. Suddenly he heard a surprise, they were talking about him. A group of FBI Agents gave a profile. If they knew that they might find the warehouse.

Garrett took a breath, and whistled out his favorite song, Pumped Up Kicks. "All the kids with them pumped up kicks better run, better run, faster than my bullets." he pulled out his gun and punctuated the last three words with gunshots.

Morgan went back to the missing persons reports, this time bringing a local map. "Reid Prentiss I want you two tell me where these people were last seen."

The two feed Morgan the locations, he searched for them on the map, and marked them with a pen. "I think I am getting a pattern. Keep giving me info."  
Meanwhile Hotchner stood with Jareau and Rossi. "You know I think we could learn more about the boys if we talked to their peers." Jareau said.

"I guess it's our turn to go out into the field." Rossi remarked.

Hotchner, Rossi, and Jareau traveled out to the local high school. When the got their the secretary greeted them. "The police told me you would arrive." she said.

"We would like to speak to anyone who knows the three missing boys." Hotch replied.

"A boy named John who was rather close to them. Do you want me to call him down?"

Hotch agreed and the secretary grabbed the phone and called a student down to the office. She then walked away and came back with the school principal.

"When John came down to the office he looked back and forth. He sighed and asked "I am in trouble?"

"These people just want to talk to you." the principal assured.

Hotchner introduced himself and his agents to John and explained that they were here to investigate the disappearances of his friends. "So how did you know these boys." he asked.

"I had classes with them. We would hang out alot."

"What would you do?" Rossi asked.

"Play video games, watch movies, and explore outside of town."

"That's what I heard." said Jareau. "Were you planning to do anything recently."

"We were planning to go explore the old factory. I had a lot of homework so I had to miss out."

Meanwhile Morgan was talking to the officers down at the station. "It's just so surprising that this could happen in such a quiet town." one of them noted.

"Yeah" added an older officer. "When I was younger this town was booming. The factory had everyone hard at work."

Morgan then got a phone call from Hotch. The two spoke briefly and then Morgan put down the phone in shock. "The factory, that's where the killer is at."

Morgan and Timmons ran to a squad car. They barreled down the street with lights flashing and sirens wailing. Morgan looked in the mirror and saw more police cars following them.

Timmons turned down street by street until they came across a large empty building. Morgan and Timmons stopped the car and ran into it. They raced down the darkened corridors, the only light coming from their flashlights.

Hearing another set of footsteps, Morgan and Timmons stopped and listened. They glanced at each other, and then down the hall. Morgan took a deep breath, "FBI! Come out with your hands up!" he barked.

Morgan and Timmons heard a series of thumps. It was gunshots. They pointed their guns, and Morgan could see a figure in the beam of his underbarrel flashlight. They opened fire at the shooter, who turned and retreated.

The shooter turned around and fired a few shots. Morgan and Timmons fired back, the cracks of their unsilenced guns drowning the thumps from his silenced pistol. Suddenly Morgan heard a groan of pain. "Shots fired, officer down." Timmons said.

Morgan looked and saw Timmons pressing his fist into his gut. "I'll be fine, backup is coming. Go after him." he growled in pain.

Morgan charged down the corridor. He lifted his pistol and fired shots at the perp., who disappeared around a corner. Morgan reloaded his gun, then peeked around the corner into a room.

Morgan saw the shooter, and dropped to the ground, with a few shoots sailing over his head. He heard the faint sounds of whistling. It was the song Pumped Up Kicks. "All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, better run, better run, outrun my gun." he sang along.

The shooter jumped up, fired some shots, dashed a few feet, and then jumped back into cover. "All the other kids with the pumped up kicks better run better run." Morgan continued.

The shooter stood up again, before he could shoot Morgan pointed his gun at him. "Faster than my bullets." he sang squeezing the trigger three times.

The shooter collapsed into a heap. Morgan dashed to his prone form. The shooter stretched his arm and tried to scoot across the ground. Morgan quickly searched the floor for a gun, and when he couldn't see one, stomped his foot into the shooters wrist. Morgan aimed downwards and fired into the shooter's chest and head. When he gun went click, he swung his other foot into the shooter's jaw.

Morgan looked and saw Timmons with Jareau and another cop. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." he replied.

Soon the a group of families stood outside of the factory, waiting in tears. A wave of body bags on carts came out, and the families sadly identified the remains of their loved ones. Morgan shook the hand of a young boy. "I'm sorry for your loss" he said.

"Can I see the man who killed my brother." the boy replied.

Morgan lead the boy to the killer's body bag. Stephen Garrett, a man who had lived the the factory. Morgan unzipped the bag, and the boy spat on his face. Morgan gathered spit in his mouth and spat on him too."

Back on the plane Morgan started to drift off. Hotcherner sat down in front of him. "Morgan?" he asked.

"Yes Hotch."

"Even though the cause of death was obvious, the coroner still performed an autopsy.  
"Yeah?"

"He found two sources of DNA on the killer's face. One was the victims brother, the second was your's. Please don't do that."

Morgan sighed, and then began to drift to sleep.

 _Author's note: Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it was short. Also I would like to note that this story is not named after the horror movie, as I had thought of the title before I was aware of the movie._


End file.
